


welcome to the loser's club

by itzijn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Texting, chat, just the losers dicking around in a groupchat, lowkey a crack fic, no pennywise, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzijn/pseuds/itzijn
Summary: richie has added eddie, stanley, bill, ben, mike, and beverly to the chat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	welcome to the loser's club

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i decided to try out something new!! enjoy my first ever text/chat fic, and make sure to follow me on twitter @1917films

_richie has added eddie, stanley, bill, ben, mike, and beverly to the chat_

richie: hayy

stanley: What is this

eddie: ^^

richie: first of all stan turn off auto caps

richie: second i just felt like we all needed a group chat

richie: great bonding experience

bill: i already talk to you guys enough now i have to on here too?

bill: shit you can’t leave the chat

ben: wow bill rude you don’t like talking to us

bill: dw i’m joking

bill: mostly

eddie: Ngl I’m with Bill on this

beverly: NOOO eddie baby not you having auto caps on too

beverly: also hi everyone :D

richie: hi bevvie

ben: hey embers how ya doing

stanley: How do you turn off auto caps

bill: where’s mike 

bill: he’s the only thing keeping me sane whenever i talk to you guys

mike: yo i’m right here

mike: and thanks billy i feel the same about you

eddie: rude

richie: eds you turned off the autocaps!!

richie: thank you for doing that for me <<333

beverly: ten bucks he’s gonna say it

eddie: don’t call me eds

eddie: say what?

beverly: pay up mfs

ben: damn it

_richie changed their name to the sexiest loser_

the sexiest loser: oh also you guys can change your names on here

mike: you’re going to say you’re the sexiest loser when bill is right there

stanley: ^^

beverly: ^^

ben: ^^

eddie: ^^

the sexiest loser: when you guys stop denying the truth i promise you will find peace

stanley: i figured out how to turn auto caps off are you happy now richie

the sexiest loser: yes very

_the sexiest loser changed bill to b-b-bill_

_the sexiest loser changed mike to homeschooled_

_the sexiest loser changed eddie to eddie spaghetti_

eddie spaghetti: why

_the sexiest loser changed beverly to that ginger chick_

_the sexiest loser changed ben to simp_

_the sexiest loser changed stanley to bird fucker_

bird fucker: i will slit your throat

b-b-bill: no comment

the sexiest loser: don’t you mean ‘n-n-no comment’

that ginger chick: EYE-

homeschooled: i shouldn’t find that funny

b-b-bill: i won’t hesitate to f-f-fuck you up richie

simp: lmaooo

simp: but

simp: i had a crush on one (1) girl and now you call me a simp

the sexiest loser: cause you are a simp

b-b-bill: and you’re not a simp?

the sexiest loser: shut up

that ginger chick: nice

bird fucker: ha get wrecked

homeschooled: lowkey feel like i got the best name not to flex though

eddie spaghetti: richie i am so close to just sucker punching you in the face 

the sexiest loser: love you too eddie spaghetti


End file.
